nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)
The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), often abbreviated as CPL.nm, is a Lovian neo-marxist political party that was founded in April 2010 as the successor to the long-standing Progressive Democrats. The CPL.nm is the result of a long process of polling among the Progressive Democrats members, of whom 80% chose to make the move to a more leftist approach. Most prominently, the social-liberal Arthur Jefferson resigned from the party when its ideological shift was announced. The CPL.nm is to be positioned on the far-left end of the political spectrum and is not to be confused with the former Lovian Communist Party, which dissolved itself only shortly before the CPL.nm came into existence. The "neo-marxist" index is hinted to respect the diversity of the leftist thoughts and the democratic traditions of the party. Having delivered the Prime Minister and two MOTCs, the party is considered to be rather influential in Congress. All party decisions are to be made by democratic voting, though Yuri Medvedev is still considered as one of the leading figures of the party. Other important figures are Alyssa C. Red, Jon Johnson. Once old PD member Marcus Villanova was apart of this party until he created a center left party called the Labor Centerist Party. Party program The CPL.nm party program corresponds for the greater part with the one of the Progressive Democrats. Nonetheless some major ideological changes have been made. The Communist Party of Lovia is a neo-marxist party that is inspired by various movements from which the democratic and socialist ones are the most notable. The party officially puts itself on the line of progressivism and wants to move away from dogmatic views. The main ideologist of the party is Yuri Medvedev, who writes most of the in-depth material. Party members don't have to agree on all items of the party line, but they have to support the main ideas. The official party line consists of various publications instead of being one document. Freedom & rights * Every person or institution should be treated equally. Discrimination is as a crime. * Civil freedoms are only one side of a coin, social freedoms deserve more attention. * Everyone deserves the support and solidarity of the entire community. * Completely free high-quality education and healthcare for everyone. Economy & taxation * All companies have a social duty towards the people of Lovia and the environment. * Mixed economy must be used for bringing stability within key industries. * An evolution towards a green economy must be supported by the government. * Social security and progressive taxation must be maintained. Party working Members When the CPL.nm was founded, most members of the Progressive Democrats made the transition. Official statistics show that about eighty percent of the members kept following the official party directions. Currently, the CPL.nm is one of the larger political parties and also one of the most influential. Two Members of the Congress were delivered by the party, one of them even is the Prime Minister. The CPL.nm hopes to extend its influence by gaining members of the former LCP and by getting members elected in the upcoming mid-term elections. Notable members: * Medvedev, Yuri - Prime Minister and MOTC * Red, Alyssa C. - MOTC * Johnson, Jon - MOTC candidate Propaganda machine The CPL.nm is one of the most notable parties in election time. When campaigning the party always comes with a lot of material such a posters, banners, etc. The campaigning is known to be divided over two main 'focuses': the party and it's general views and specific candidates. The most notable colors in the promotional materials are of course red and yellow, but there is no real convention or line. All kinds of colors, fonts and styles are used next to each other which strengthens the image of an open and diverse party. The influences on the larger works can be described as modernist, minimalist and constructivist. The CPL.nm also uses a whole bunch of signature slogans such as 'it's your party' or 'a sexy alternative'. See also * Progressive Democrats * Lovian Communist Party * Labor Centerist Party Category:Political party